Lumière
by silverheron
Summary: Osadzona we współczesnych realiach opowieść o dwójce przyjaciół, którzy spotykają się po latach — gwiazdkowy, ciepły klimat, dużo flirtu i odrobina pikanterii. (AU) ***WERSJA POPRAWIONA***


Yona siedziała z tyłu jeepa Jae-Hy, od kilku godzin przyglądając się monotonnemu, białemu krajobrazowi przesuwającemu się za oknem. Warstwa śniegu okryła świat grubą jasną szatą, migocząc w bladych promieniach słońca i dotkliwie przypominając jej o kolejnym zbliżającym się końcu roku, kolejnym roku przemijającej młodości i nadziei.

Od śmierci ojca stała się dziwnie refleksyjna. To był dla niej trudny czas. Smaki i barwy zniknęły z jej życia, pozostawiając wspomnienia dawnych radości niczym puste skorupki złudzeń. Przyszłość wydawała jej się jedną wielką pustką. Miała trzydzieści lat, ale czuła się zmęczona i zapomniana, jak kra samotnie dryfująca po bezbrzeżnym oceanie, jakby była raczej obserwatorem życia niż jego uczestnikiem.

Coraz częściej nachodziły ją chwile bolesnej szczerości, podczas których stwierdzała, że poniosła porażkę, choć pozornie osiągnęła wszystko, o czym marzyła. Wyrwała się z rodzinnego miasteczka, ukończyła studia muzyczne, zdobyła uznanie w niewielkim światku wielbicieli muzyki klasycznej i przede wszystkim grała na swojej ukochanej wiolonczeli w Filharmonii Narodowej w Kuuto.

Jednak, gdy budziła się w środku nocy w cichym, ciemnym mieszkaniu, nie mogła pozbyć się rozdzierającego, nienasyconego pragnienia posiadania kogoś przy sobie.

– Jak się macie, moje ptaszyny? Powoli dojeżdżamy – zagadnął Jae-Ha, skręcając właśnie w dobrze im znaną, boczną drogę.

– Wiem... – odparła, nie musiała się wysilać, bo ciężar rozmowy przejął na siebie Kija, chłopak Jae-Hy, kolejny raz analizując, czy na pewno wszystko ze sobą wzięli.

Yona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Kija był uroczy w swoim nadmiernym przejmowaniu się, ale była mu wdzięczna, bo dzięki temu mogła się skupić na opanowaniu nerwowego drgania w sercu, które towarzyszyło jej już od kilku dni, a które zdawało się rosnąć niczym dławiąca gula w jej gardle. Tak dawno nie była w tych stronach. Ostatni raz ponad rok temu, na pogrzebie ojca.

Zamknęła powieki, odtwarzając w myślach prawie zapomniane obrazy z dzieciństwa. Łąki porośnięte dojrzewającymi trawami, gdzieniegdzie poprzetykane czerwienią maków i błękitem chabrów. Ciepło słońca opromieniającego skórę, ciszę letniego popołudnia zakłócaną jedynie śpiewem ptaków i szumem wiatru. I jego obecność, uspokajającą i rozgrzewającą serce... Teraz rozumiała, że nie można w pełni docenić tego, czego się nie utraciło.

Samochód zatrzymał się na podjeździe, lecz Yona nadal tkwiła w swoim nostalgicznym rozmarzeniu. Chciała, by trwało, choć chwilę dłużej.

Drzwi obok niej się otworzyły i poczuła powiew mroźnego powietrza.

– Śpiochu, jesteś na miejscu... – usłyszała łagodny szept. Rozpoznałaby ten głos spośród tysiąca innych. Nie poruszyła się, ale kąciki jej ust uniosły się w uśmiechu. – Pięknie, a więc leniuszku...

Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła kpiący uśmieszek Haka. Nic się nie zmienił. Poczuła, że ściska ją w gardle, gdy uświadomiła sobie, jak niesamowicie za nim tęskniła w ciągu ostatniego półtora roku. Rzuciła mu się na szyję.

W dzieciństwie byli nierozłączni, ale nie spodziewał się, aż tak entuzjastycznego powitania.

– Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział.

– Ciebie również – odparła. – Niech ci się przyjrzę. Doskonale wyglądasz.

– Ty za to, jesteś blada jak śnieg.

– O ty, draniu! – krzyknęła, wygrzebując się z auta.

Niebo poszarzało, słońce schowało się za masywem górskim, od którego wiał chłodny wiatr, mimo to przytłaczające Yonę zmartwienia gdzieś odpłynęły.

Schyliła się na moment i rzuciła w Haka śnieżką. Zawsze była energiczna i pełna życia. W jednej chwili poczuł się znów nastolatkiem. Oddał. Umknęła, gotowa do kolejnego ataku. Planowała uraczyć go odrobiną śniegu za kołnierzem, ale dobrze znał jej sztuczki. Przytrzymał ją za nadgarstki. Szarpnęła się.

– Uspokój się, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

Jej psotna minka dobitnie świadczyła, że wcale nie zamierza. Gdy znów usiłowała się uwolnić, złapał ją i jednym ruchem podniósł, przekładając przez ramię, po czym niewzruszenie ruszył w stronę domu.

– Hak, co wyprawiasz?! Puść mnie!

– Jak obiecasz, że będziesz grzeczna.

– Daj spokój! Nie mam dziesięciu lat!

– Może nie... ale tak właśnie się zachowujesz...

Westchnęła bezsilnie. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie ma z nim szans. Wierzgnęła po raz ostatni nogami, nim zrezygnowana, powiedziała:

– Obiecuję…

Przystanął i opuścił Yonę powoli na ziemię. Mina triumfu na jego twarzy doprowadzała ją do szaleństwa. Zmrużyła oczy, jakby mu groziła, obiecując sobie w duchu, że mu się za to odpłaci.

– No dobra, dzieciaki – odezwał się Jae-Ha – wchodzicie do środka, czy zamierzacie tkwić na mrozie i dalej flirtować?

Odskoczyli od siebie. Jae-Ha i Kija ledwo powstrzymali się, by nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem.

– Idę po choinkę – odparł Hak.

Dom należący do Mundoka i jego drugiej żony, Gi-Gan, postawiono na wysokich kamiennych fundamentach. Wnętrze było drewniane. Strop tworzyły ciężkie belki i krokwie, a podłóg z desek prawie nie przykrywały dywany, mimo to w środku było niezwykle przytulnie.

Mundok i Gi-Gan serdecznie wyściskali wszystkich swoich gości. Ich wylewność niezmiennie wzruszała Yonę.

Po chwili dochodzący z kuchni zapach świątecznego piernika, przełamała woń igliwia i lasu.

– Pomóc ci? – spytał Jae-Ha.

Widać jednak było, że Hak doskonale sobie radzi.

– Lepiej przynieś ozdoby z piwnicy – wtrąciła Gi-Gan.

– Tak jest, pani kapitan! Kija, chodź, pomożesz mi, jest tego kilka pudeł.

– Gdzie pozostali? – wtrąciła Yona.

– Tae-Woo i Han-Dae przyjadą jutro rano, a Tae-Yeon... Ech... – Gi-Gan machnęła ręką. – Nie będzie go.

– Nie będzie? Dlaczego?

Hak przysunął palec do ust, dając jej do zrozumienia, by nie drążyła tematu, po czym pochylił się i szepnął:

– Później ci powiem.

Poczuła jego zapach, męski i prowokacyjny. Serce zabiło jej szybciej. Uspokój się, przecież nie masz już osiemnastu lat, pomyślała i odwróciła się, by nie zobaczył jej wzburzenia.

Zauważyła, że Mundok zerka na nią ze znaczącym uśmiechem i po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że najbliższe kilka dni może być trudne. Spodziewała się, że cała rodzina będzie ich swatać. Hak od kilku miesięcy był sam i, gdyby nie miała całkowitej pewności, że jest tu zawsze mile widziana, skłonna byłaby pomyśleć, że to właśnie kryło się za zaproszeniem jej na święta.

Hak i Kija zaczęli ubierać drzewko, znosząc ze stoickim spokojem wszystkie uwagi, instruującego ich bez przerwy Mundoka. Kiedyś uważała to za irytujące, ale teraz, po śmierci ojca, napawało to Yonę jakimś nostalgicznym wzruszeniem. Tymczasem Jae-Ha, niewątpliwie pod wpływem gwiazdkowego nastroju, gotów był pomagać matce w kuchni. Ten intymny obrazek był uroczy, ale Yona nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że nie ma w nim dla niej miejsca. Postanowiła więc się rozpakować i nieco odświeżyć przed wieczorem.

Uroczysta, świąteczna kolacja była zaplanowana na jutro, ale dziś również czekał ich rodzinny posiłek. Chłopaki mieli zająć dawną sypialnię Jae-Hy, mieszczącą się na piętrze. Yonie zaś zaoferowano przestronny pokój gościnny na dole i, mimo jej protestów, nie pozwolono z niego zrezygnować.

– Nie podoba mi się pomysł, abyś spała w mojej jaskini – oponował Jae-Ha.

Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, przecież wyprowadził się z domu ponad dziesięć lat temu.

– W takim razie mogę spać w dawnym pokoju Haka.

– A ja gdzie mam spać? Na podłodze? – zaprotestował zainteresowany.

– Zostajesz? – spytał Jae-Ha.

– Nie ma sensu, bym wracał do siebie, i tak od rana będę potrzebny.

– Świetnie! Możemy się więc napić!

– Możemy – odparł Hak i zerkając na Yonę, dodał: – I żeby było jasne, nie oddaję nikomu swojego pokoju.

– Ale...

– Żadnych „ale", jesteś gościem, śpisz więc w pokoju gościnnym – zakończył z łagodną stanowczością.

– A jeśli będę się bała spać sama na dole? – zagadnęła zalotnie.

Właściwie nie wiedziała, co ją do tego podkusiło.

– To upewnij się, że trafisz do nich, nie do mnie – odparł zadowolony, że jego głos brzmi naturalnie i uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie, zawadiacki sposób, mówiący, że ma coś jeszcze na myśli. – Chyba że zamierzasz robić coś ciekawszego niż spać...

Popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę i zaczerwieniła się trochę, ale nie dała się zbić z tropu.

– A co takiego? – odparła, wpatrując się figlarnie w twarz Haka.

– Jeśli nie wiesz, nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, dzieciaku.

Chciała mu się odgryźć, powiedzieć coś tak bezpośredniego, by się speszył, ale nie wiedziała co. Udała więc zezłoszczoną, odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła w pokoju gościnnym.

– Złośliwiec! – parsknęła na odchodnym.

– Dzieciak! – odkrzyknął.

Usłyszała jego donośny śmiech dochodzący z salonu. Przysłuchiwała mu się przez krótki czas. Lubiła, gdy się śmiał. Westchnęła. Czy wszystko w nim musiało być takie nęcące?

Znała go nie od dziś. Gdy był zły, jego niebieskie oczy ciemniały i mrużył powieki. Gdy nie chciał o czymś mówić, zaciskał usta, przez co wydawały się mniejsze. Zazwyczaj jednak miał wygładzone czoło, błyszczące, pełne zainteresowania spojrzenie i twarz rozjaśnioną nieco szelmowskim uśmiechem. Był bardzo przystojny. Jak mawiała Gi-Gan: „dziewczyny jadły go łychami". Yona tymczasem widziała w nim jedynie przyjaciela, a potem wyjechała na studia do Kuuto. Wkrótce w jego życiu pojawiła się Nathalie. Piękna, pewna siebie i całkowicie zdeterminowana, by go usidlić.

Do Yony dotarło nagle, jak bardzo się myliła. Dopiero gdy przestała panować w myślach Haka niepodzielnie, uświadomiła sobie, jakie to miłe uczucie, gdy tuż obok, na każde wezwanie, miała człowieka, dla którego wszystkie jej słowa i czyny były niczym rozkazy. I zrozumiała, że od dawna był dla niej kimś więcej. Tylko że teraz był szczęśliwy. Był poza zasięgiem.

Ale już nie jest, podszeptywało jej serce.

Podeszła do okna i rozsunęła je odrobinę, tak, że powstała wąska szpara. Do pokoju wtargnął chłód, lecz nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Jej oczy przesunęły się po tym co najbliższe, spojrzała na leniwie padające płatki śniegu, maleńką przystań, otaczające dom drzewa i zatrzymała się na najdalszym krajobrazie – na przyprószonych śniegiem szczytach.

Za każdym razem, gdy pozwalała myślom bujać swobodnie, odnajdywała w sobie ślady cichego pragnienia, by być jego i tylko jego.

Pomyślała o ostatniej półgodzinie, kiedy znów go ujrzała i analizowała ją spiesznie w pamięci. Jego uśmiech, radość na jej widok, wymowne spojrzenia – wszystko budziło w niej nadzieję, że nadal darzy ją dawną sympatią i przyjaźnią, a może nawet czułością?

Nie rozumiała siebie. Nie wiedziała, czy tę głośną potrzebę wywoływało jej rozczarowanie życiem, powrót do domu czy po prostu sama obecność Haka. Zresztą nie miało to w tej chwili znaczenia. Analizowanie własnych emocji i przeszłości pozbawione było sensu, bo ledwo potrafiła je zrozumieć. Pewna była jedynie, że nie powinna się dłużej oszukiwać. Kochała go. I powinna coś z tym wreszcie zrobić. Musiała coś z tym zrobić!

Od lat wiedziała, że żaden mężczyzna nie dorównywał Hakowi pod jakimkolwiek względem i tylko absolutna pewność, że nie ma dla nich przyszłości, mogłaby sprawić, że jej złudne nadzieje pierzchną bezpowrotnie.

Zamknęła okno i poszła do łazienki. Spoglądając w lustro, poczuła niepokój. Zobaczyła drobną, szczupłą postać, z cerą pozbawioną blasku. Westchnęła, w porównaniu z kobiecą Nathalie wyglądała żałośnie.

Pokręciła z rozczarowaniem głową. Nie myśl o tym! Też potrafisz się podobać mężczyznom!

Wyciągnęła króciutką, różową sukienkę. Była urocza i odrobinę prowokacyjna. Planowała ją założyć jutro, na świąteczną kolację, ale kobiecie zawsze wolno zmienić zdanie...

Po jedzeniu zasiedli przy kominku. Wieczór był niezwykle przyjemny, rozmawiali wesoło, żartowali, popijali whisky i wspominali dawne czasy. Hak się śmiał, a jego uśmiech ogrzewał serce Yony. Nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku, szczęście z niej promieniowało, oczy jej błyszczały, policzki płonęły – lecz ona nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

W końcu zrobiło się późno i Gi-Gan uznała, że najwyższa pora posprzątać. Hak jej nie pozwolił, Yona zaproponowała pomoc, i tak to się skończyło, że byli teraz sami w kuchni. On zmywał, ona wycierała naczynia.

– Widzisz, nie jestem taka beznadziejna w pracach domowych – zażartowała.

– Nie gadaj, bo coś zaraz stłuczesz.

– Hak, mam nóż pod ręką, lepiej więc bądź grzeczny.

– Jak po niego sięgniesz, będę cię musiał obezwładnić i zakuć w kajdanki.

Uśmiechnął się tym swoim uśmiechem wyższości, który zawsze zbijał ją z tropu i krępował. Oparła się plecami o blat. Whisky ją lekko odurzyło, dodając jej animuszu.

– Uważaj, co proponujesz, może się okazać, że to lubię – odparła, wyginając się ponętnie do tyłu.

Zerknął na Yonę i zmierzył ją bez żadnego skrępowania.

– Czy ty czasem nie próbujesz uwieść pouczającego cię funkcjonariusza policji?

– Uwieść? Nigdy w życiu. Jedynie oczarować.

– A czy to aby nie to samo?

– Skądże! Jest w tym ogromna różnica. Może kiedyś ci ją pokażę...

– To obietnica czy groźba? – spytał, nie zwracając uwagi, że przerwała swoją poprzednią wypowiedź.

– To akurat, zależy wyłącznie od ciebie.

Posłała mu przelotny, kokieteryjny uśmiech, po czym wolno się odwróciła, wracając do wycierania naczyń. Hak milczał przez chwilę. Nie patrzyła na niego, ale czuła, że nie spuszcza z niej wzroku, tak, jakby próbował odgadnąć jej myśli. Gdy skończyli, powiedział tylko:

– Wracajmy do pokoju.

W korytarzu było cicho, a w salonie zastali jedynie przytłumione światło i nastrojową muzykę. Yona przysiadła swobodnie na kanapie. Blask ognia kładł miękkie cienie na jej sylwetce. Wyglądała ślicznie i emanowała jakąś magnetyczną zmysłowością. Hak podszedł do kominka i pogrzebaczem rozgniótł rozżarzone drzewo. Pomarańczowe, podbarwione niebieskim płomienie wystrzeliły w górę i zgasły.

– Siadaj obok. Pogadamy – zaproponowała łagodnie.

Usiadł. Poważny i skupiony nalał whisky Yonie, a potem sobie, po czym zamknął oczy, kładąc głowę na oparciu. Przez pewien czas siedział milczący, ale cisza jej nie ciążyła. Czuła się bezpieczna, pocieszona jego niemą bliskością.

– O czym dumasz? – zagadnęła po chwili.

– W jaki sposób zamordować Jae-Hę – odparł, nawet się nie poruszając.

Zaśmiała się.

– Ja się cieszę, że zostaliśmy sami. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio mieliśmy okazję pobyć tylko we dwoje.

Przez twarz Haka przemknął uśmiech, ale nadal widziała jego napięcie, ledwie dostrzegalne ruchy palców.

– Miałeś mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi z Tae-Yeonem – odezwała się ponownie.

– Wyjechał z dziewczyną na cały tydzień.

– Gi-Gan na to pozwoliła?

– Znasz ją, gdyby mogła, zatrzymałaby go w domu, ale nie miała wyjścia, jest pełnoletni, sam zarobił pieniądze.

– Jejku, jak ten czas szybko leci... Wydaje się, że dopiero co, pakowałam się na studia, a tu proszę, upłynęło ponad dziesięć lat. I wszystko tak się pozmieniało... – Urwała na moment. – Wiesz, minęło półtora roku, a ja ciągle łapię się na tym, że chcę zadzwonić do ojca, by coś mu powiedzieć – dodała przytłumionym głosem. – Głupie, co?

– Wcale nie.

Podniósł głowę i przez chwilę przyglądał się Yonie. Ogień oświetlał tylko jedną stronę jego twarzy. Wyglądał bardzo poważnie.

– Przykro mi, że nie wyszło ci z Nathalie – powiedziała nagle, ale niejasne uczucie lęku i wrodzona delikatność sprawiły, że się zawahała. – Przepraszam, nie powinnam poruszać tego tematu. Paplam, co mi ślina na język przyniesie.

– Jeśli chcesz kogoś żałować, żałuj jej, nie mnie – odparł.

– Nie musisz udawać, wiem, że ci na niej zależało.

Nie znała drugiego mężczyzny, tak odpowiedzialnego jak on. Spotykał się z Nathalie kilka lat i Yona była przekonana, że się z nią ożeni. Wszyscy byli. I choć wypierał się podobnych uczuć, kiedyś na pewno ją kochał.

Hak z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy patrzył na żarzące się drewno, jakby usiłował z niego coś wyczytać, a gdy odezwał się znowu, jego głos brzmiał niczym szept:

– Nie tak, jak powinno.

W sposobie, w jaki to powiedział, było coś, co sprawiło, że natychmiast zrozumiała, iż obwinia się o rozpad tego związku. Tak rzadko pokazywał, co dzieje się w jego sercu, że miała wrażenie, jakby odkrył je teraz przed nią całkowicie.

Bezwiednie wyciągnęła rękę, wiedziona przepełniającymi ją uczuciami. Gdy jej palce splotły się z włosami Haka, poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Brakowało mi ciebie – powiedziała. Jej głos był wibrujący, jakby na jego dnie wybrzmiewał skrywany strach.

Wypowiedzenie tych słów wymagało od niej sporej odwagi, choć zupełnie nie potrafiła powiedzieć, dlaczego przyszło jej to z takim trudem. Po chwili cofnęła rękę i spojrzała na szklankę z whisky, którą obracała powoli w dłoni, próbując się uspokoić. Serce waliło jej jak szalone. Czekała z niepokojem, co on zrobi.

Hak wiedział, że powinien wstać i wyjść, zanim przekroczą pewną granicę, ale czuł się dziwnie słaby. Odbijające się od szkła refleksy, padały na twarz Yony, migocząc niczym gwiazdy na sierpniowym niebie. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Przyćmione światło i alkoholowa mgiełka sprawiły, że pokój wydawał się jeszcze bardziej kuszący, a jej obecność niezwykle prowokująca. Była taka piękna, delikatna i taka kobieca, tak szalenie pociągająca. Niesamowite jak bardzo.

Podniosła wzrok i jej uśmiech zamigotał urokliwie. Ujęła jego rękę i przytknęła ją do swojej twarzy. Coś mu zawibrowało w duszy i nagle wszystko uległo szczególnej zmianie – jak gdyby zostali przeniesieni na zupełnie inną płaszczyznę istnienia.

Pogładził jej policzek w delikatnej, niepewnej pieszczocie i złożył na nim pocałunek, i następny, każdy kolejny coraz bliżej jej ust. A potem cofnął się i popatrzył na nią, jakby prosił ją o pozwolenie.

Yonę przeniknął strach przed tym, co mogło się przed nią otworzyć, jednak za bardzo tego pragnęła, by się teraz wycofać. Objęła Haka za szyję, głęboko wdzierając się w jego usta, póki obydwojgu nie zabrakło tchu.

Poczuł krew galopującą w żyłach, ścisk w piersiach, nawet ogień w kominku, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Panuj nad sobą, pomyślał, ale nie był w stanie. Dłonią oplótł jej cienką talię i przygarnął Yonę do siebie, tak, że znalazła się pod nim.

– Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa – rzekł gardłowo.

Serce zabiło jej szybciej. W jego spojrzeniu była jakaś gwałtowna namiętność, budząca jej własne pragnienia. Przytuliła się do Haka, wdychając jego zapach. Całowała go, głaskała, a on oddawał te pieszczoty, centymetr po centymetrze, okrywając jej skórę drobnymi, delikatnymi pocałunkami. Upajał się jej bliskością. Kochał Yonę, całkowicie, bezgranicznie, chłonął każdą częścią siebie.

Pogładził jej talię, biodra, pośladki. Materiał, oddzielający ich od zupełnego porozumienia, jakby oddawał ciepło jego dłoni. Wślizgnął ją pod sukienkę Yony i przesunął po udzie. Jego dotyk pobudzał jej zmysły. Wstrzymała oddech, a potem całe jej ciało ogarnęły rozkoszne tortury. Zawisła Hakowi na szyi, płonąc ze wstydu i podniecenia. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale czuł, jak unosi biodra, jak raptownie go ściska, wbijając mu palce w ramiona, i jak z jej ust pada ciche, krótkie westchnienie, połączone z jego imieniem.

Zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę, niecierpliwie prześlizgując dłoń od obojczyka, przez pierś, aż do brzucha. Miała wrażenie, że jest lubieżną, zwierzęcą istotą pragnącą tylko jednego – by wziął ją teraz. Gdy dotknęła jego pasa, zadrżał.

– Jesteś pewna? – wyszeptał, z trudem zachowując spokój.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko usiłowała odpiąć sprzączkę, szarpiąc się z nią bezskutecznie. Chciała otworzyć się dla niego, by wszedł w nią, wypełnił całą i płonął razem z nią.

Hak jednak zatrzymał jej rękę i dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Yonie w skupieniu. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. W jej spojrzeniu dojrzał coś, co sprawiło, że poczuł się dziwnie, zupełnie inaczej niż by sobie życzył.

Odwołując się do resztek swoich sił, opanował własne zamroczenie i zaczął się od niej odsuwać. Za wszelką cenę starała się go przytrzymać w objęciach, jednak nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, siedział na brzegu sofy. Potrzebował czasu, by uspokoić umysł. W głowie wciąż czuł pulsującą obietnicę jej ciała.

Natychmiast znalazła się obok.

– Hak, co się stało? – spytała z niepokojem.

Chciała dotknąć jego ramienia, ale pod opuszkami palców poczuła, że się wzdryga i cofnęła dłoń.

– Jesteś pijana. Nie wiesz, co robisz – wyszeptał.

Musiał wypowiedzieć to na głos, by samemu sobie uświadomić tę cierpką prawdę. Pragnął jej z całej siły, lecz nigdy nie darowałby sobie, gdyby ją wykorzystał.

Zrobiło jej się przykro, ale chciała wszystko obrócić w żart.

– Nie jestem aż tak pijana – odparła lekko.

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień ironicznego uśmiechu. Gdybyś nie była, nie kleiłabyś się do mnie, pomyślał.

Yonę przeniknął dreszcz, lecz nie wiedziała, co jest jego źródłem. Znów wyciągnęła rękę, ale Hak podniósł się i podszedł do okna. Jej serce skurczyło się boleśnie.

– Nie chcesz mnie? – spytała drżącym głosem.

Ledwie powstrzymywała się od płaczu. Ciężka cisza coraz bardziej ją przygniatała i marzyła, by się odezwał, ale nie odpowiedział. Stał, zapatrzony w padający śnieg. W jego głowie przewracały się słowa, których nie wymówił. Nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, by powiedzieć prawdę. Wyznać, że nigdy nie pragnął nikogo tak jak jej, że żadna inna kobieta nie była dla niego tym, kim jest ona.

Usłyszał jak za jego plecami, wstaje z miejsca. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby zobaczył jej łzy.

Zagubiona w chaosie własnych emocji, udała się do swojego pokoju. Rzuciła się na łóżko i rozpłakała. Nic nie rozumiała. Nadal czuła dotyk jego dłoni i smakowane przed chwilą szczęście. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że Hak może ją odtrącić. Pomyliła się. Szlochała rozpaczliwie, zgnębiona i zdeptana, nie wiedząc, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mogła powstać. Nie potrafiła opanować żalu, a jednocześnie w duszy pogardzała tą słabością, tą szaloną tęsknotą za pełną nadziei dziewczyną, którą była, a która zniknęła i nigdy nie miała powrócić. Jednak wkrótce alkohol i zmęczenie sprawiły, że powoli zaczęła odpływać w błogie zapomnienie.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszała kroki obok siebie. Z początku nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Czuła tylko czyjąś obecność w pokoju, jak ktoś troskliwie okrywa ją kocem, a później dotknięcie ciepłej dłoni na policzku.

Wydawało mu się, że śpi. Oddech miała równy, oczy zamknięte. Pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał prawie bezgłośnie.

Jego słowa z trudem przedarły się do świadomości Yony. Chwyciła go za rękę, niepewna czy to nie był wytwór jej wyobraźni.

Serce Haka przystanęło. Przez moment stał jak posąg, nic nie mówiąc, ani się nie poruszając.

– Zostań – powiedziała cicho. – Po prostu zostań. Nic więcej.

Posłuchał bez słowa. Nie byłby w stanie odmówić jej niczego. Zresztą teraz, jak się wygadał, nic go już nie powstrzymywało.

Powoli przytuliła się do niego.

– Jesteś największym idiotą, jakiego znam. – W ciemności rozległ się jej łagodny głos, w którym wybrzmiewała jakaś czuła nuta.

– Jak miło...

Nie dała mu skończyć, ściskając go mocno, jakby obawiała się, że może się wymknąć, po czym pocałowała go. Zrobiła to z głębokim drżeniem, pełna lęku, że za chwilę może się zbudzić z najszczęśliwszego snu w swoim życiu. Odpowiedział – bez pośpiechu, lekko i delikatnie, lecz dziwnie kojąco. Łzy popłynęły po policzkach Yony. Jego palce pogłaskały jej ramię.

– Nie płacz, malutka – wyszeptał.

A potem pozwoliła, by ją uspokajał i ogrzewał, i sama go ogrzewała, czując, jak splatające ich nieuchwytne nitki miłości rozwiewają całe jej poczucie samotności i przejmujący lęk przed przyszłością.


End file.
